


patience is a virtue (that ricardo russo is trying to recover)

by WattStalf



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [15]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You mean you love it, don’t you?
Relationships: Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred
Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/502477
Kudos: 3





	patience is a virtue (that ricardo russo is trying to recover)

The two of them are barely in the door when Christopher pins her to the wall, biting along her neck and making her whine. She loves the feeling of his teeth against her neck, not that she has ever directly told him that- Ricardo has a hard time telling him anything directly, at least where these matters are concerned. It took him tricking her into exposing her interest in him to make anything happen between them, after all.

And yet, ever since then, she has a hard time holding back, despite her difficulty in speaking freely. When they were on the road, he pulled off the road far more than necessary just to tend to her; once he had her once, he seemed to be able to tell at a glance when she wanted him, and once she had  _ him _ once, she found it harder than ever before to keep her desires in check. Now that they are in the city, however, it is a different story entirely.

They have to keep up a front in public, to make things as complicated as possible. When they are out together, she is a young boy and he is her bodyguard, nothing more. Already, that makes the true nature of their relationship a big enough secret, but even if she lived openly as a girl, the age difference alone would raise plenty of alarms (though he has mentioned that, in a few years, it will seem normal, and then later,  _ she _ will be the questionable one, and she likes that he talks about them as if they are permanent.)

And even if they were the same age, they would still have to behave with decency out in public.

She does not need to be this impatient, and yet she is. After spending plenty of time pretending not to have those sorts of feelings, spending plenty of time keeping her desires to herself, now she finds that it is impossible to go even a few hours without wanting Christopher, and it is embarrassing as all hell. He teases her about her hormones controlling her, assuring her that she is just behaving like any human teenager would in her situation. Which is no less embarrassing, and she hates that he gets such a kick out of teasing her, because he is getting better at it with each passing day since she revealed her feelings for him.

“You’re very needy today, Ricardo,” he murmurs against her neck, one hand already moving down to undo her pants. “Oh, but that’s every day lately, isn’t it?”

“Shut up,” she says in a small voice, barely able to speak for how breathless she is right now. He knows that he is getting under her skin, but he finds her reactions to their “friendly banter” to be so adorable that he can never stop himself. It is usually up to her to stop him, but right now, he is pulling her pants down so that he can touch her over her underwear, and she does not really have it in her to shut him up right now.

“Impatient girl,” he chides her, pulling her underwear down so that he can feel how wet she really is. “You must have been daydreaming while we were out, weren’t you?”

“I hate…I hate the way you talk to me,” she tries to protest, but her words are broken up by moans, and he just looks up at her with a grin that is almost menacing- but maybe that’s just his face.

“You mean you love it, don’t you?”

What else is she supposed to do but give in? No amount of protesting will change the truth, and with Christopher fingering her now, she is well past the point of putting up a good defense for herself. For now, she is completely powerless, and too damn impatient to let anything get in the way of getting what she wants from him.

This must be what the honeymoon stage in a relationship is. She must be so caught up in the newness of it all, while letting out all of her pent up sexual tension, and eventually, she will calm down, and be able to be around him again without making a complete fool of herself. Until that time comes, she will just have to deal with the teasing, and how even a sideways glance from him can create a nagging heat between her legs.

He pins her up against the wall when he is ready to fuck her, pushing inside of her with ease now. Ricardo wraps her arms around his neck, realizing that he has had to push her up entirely before letting her rest between his hips and the wall behind her, her legs on either side of him. In comparison to him, she is so tiny that she really does look every bit the child that she is, perhaps even younger.

But Christopher acts as if he is going to want her even when she is so old that she looks like the one who robbed the cradle, so she knows she can’t hold the age thing over his head, at least not in complete seriousness.

He holds her as he drives into her, groaning and humming softly as he fucks her, and Ricardo goes to pieces, no longer bothering to hold back at all. There is no point in it, because he knows just how much she needs it, and he already knows just how pathetic she is when it comes to these sorts of matters. As long as she is still wrapped up in the newness, and as long as she is still desperate to get her fill of Christopher, after denying herself for so long, she is going to be like this.

That is just another thing that she can be impatient for, the day when she is not so impatient that she can’t stand to be without Chris inside of her for longer than a few hours. It really is disgusting how much she wants him all the time, but until she manages to get it out of her system, she is just going to have to indulge herself whenever the need arises.

Patience be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
